


Mornings Like These Are A Miracle

by himeprince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader, shameless fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: After everything that happened it was a miracle to wake up with the early morning sun pouring over your body, arousing you from your slumber. What was an even greater miracle was a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh fuk idk please give me kudos and comments im a thirty hoe

After everything that happened it was a miracle to wake up with the early morning sun pouring over your body, arousing you from your slumber. What was an even greater miracle was a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around you.

Without a doubt, it had to be Izuru. Although he never admitted it, he was a lot more friendly in his sleep. Your thoughts are confirmed when you open your eyes to see Hinata laying next to you, his mouth slightly agape and a thin line of drool leaking down his chin and onto the pillow. The sunlight streaming through the window lit up his facial features perfectly. Unlike Izuru, everything about Hinata was soft and warm. His brown hair was pointing in all directions - although it didn't look too different from when he actually was awake and ready. You could clearly make out the dark dots covering his tan skin. With one finger, you idly raised your hand to poke the cute little mole he had on his cheek.

"Mhm." He grunts, blinking slowly, and your heart flutters as the sun causes the light green in his eyes to flicker. He's awfully cute when he's sleepy, and he is now as he brings his hand up to wipe the blurriness out of his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep," you say, feeling bad that you were the reason he was up. All you had wanted to do was poke his cute, squish-able face...

Hinata lets out a small noise of consent and goes to wrap your arms around you, only to find Izuru's arms. Irritation briefly flashed on his face and he wraps his arms around the part of you that wasn't covered by Izuru, bringing you closer to him. Before long you feel yourself being tugged in the opposite direction, and Hinata's confused face as he looks past you. You didn't think Izuru was awake, but as soon as you turned around you were greeted with his dark red irises.

"Good morning, Izuru." You whisper. Although his face looked like it always did - poker-faced - his expression looked less stern and more open. If that made any sense.

He didn't say anything, so you chose the moment to admire his face as well. Izuru was pale, and his extremely black hair itched your face. You didn't like comparing him to Hinata, but you couldn't help noticing that his skin was clear of blemishes of any sort. No moles, no freckles, not even a pimple.

As a response, he tugs you closer so your foreheads were touching. He shuts his eyes and the somewhat-intense gaze of his is gone.

You aren't surprised by a harsher tug away from Izuru, and into Hinata's weaker but warmer embrace. Of course he would do anything to pick a fight with Izuru. Even if it was so early the birds outside weren't chirping.

Izuru wasn't as stoic as he thought when it came to bickering with Hinata. His arms tugged you back, but this time Hinata was ready. For a few agonizing seconds you were pulled in both directions. Izuru probably would've won if he was trying, but you decided to stop the situation before you ended up being torn into two (or even worse, having to pick a side).

You flung both of their arms away from you and burrowed your face into Izuru's chest. Reaching behind, you gripped Hinata's arm so that he had it wrapped around your waist. The two boys awkwardly accepted this change of position and it wasn't long before you heard Hinata's snores again.

Mornings like these were truly a miracle.


End file.
